Traditions
by Indigobuni
Summary: This is an example for the Naughty or Nice Contest. Sookie remembers all the traditions she had growing up. Will Eric help her create new ones?


**Naughty or Nice Contest**

Title

**Traditions**

*

Your Pen name

**Indigobuni**

*

Beta'd by

**Ehee**

*

Disclaimer

**I don't own any of the characters, but I'd like to rent Eric for awhile**

**********

**AN: This is my little take on the holidays for our favorite couple. As I am one of the hosts for the Naughty or Nice Contest, I cannot enter officially, so I wrote an example.**

**Sookie grew up with a lot of traditions for the holiday. Will Eric help her create new ones? **

The wind blew fiercely as I cut across the once lusciously green grass, now covered with a dusting of frost. As I reached for the front steps, my body shivered and I pulled my coat tighter around me. The weather was not indicative of Northern Louisiana at this time of year, and tonight the air seemed bitter cold. Then again, this was no ordinary night.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and all I could think about was getting inside and making some hot cocoa. I had just come from Bill's place and dropped off a Christmas gift for him. Although we weren't a couple any longer, I held no ill will toward him for past misdeeds. This was a season of forgiveness and compassion, and even though I tried to incorporate those into my daily life, I made an extra special effort for him.

Bill had come from the Civil War era, and I came across a 2nd edition diary of a local solider. He was very touched by the thought, especially since he knew the young boy.

I looked up at the house and marveled at the beautiful job Sam did with the lights. I had tried my best to hang the lights, but even with the ladder I just wasn't tall enough. Sam had that extra height on me, and finished stringing them. It at least gave me some extra time to work on the inside of the house.

Christmas and New Years was always a special time around here. Wonderful smells would drift into the living room from the kitchen, telling me that Gran was in full baking mode and not to be disturbed. Jason and I would help Grandpa decorate the tree and living room. It was all very magical.

A particularly cold gust of wind blew up my coat, reminding me that I was still standing on the porch, staring up at the house, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to go in just yet. _This is silly, just go inside, you're freezing._

My inner voice was right. The ghosted memories of my past were nothing to be mourned, but to be celebrated. I think it was the fact that no one was waiting for me inside that was disappointing. Jason had been invited by Catfish to go on a hunting trip, not that he was much for hunting, but it was a "guy" thing. I hadn't heard from Eric for weeks, and in keeping with tradition, I assumed he was at Fangtasia this evening.

The first thing I did after putting my coat away was to go put on something warmer, so I threw on a heavy pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. Then I set about getting a gas fire going. The last thing I did was to make myself a huge cup of hot cocoa before settling down to watch White Christmas. I sang along with the lyrics, and my eyes twinkled at the bright costumes.

When the movie ended, I grabbed a second cup of cocoa and popped in another family tradition, It's a Wonderful Life. As the little bell rang at the end, and Clarence got his wings, my eyes welled up with tears. It always did at that part.

With a heavy sigh, I turned off the television and the gas and got ready for bed while the fireplace cooled off. I didn't want to go to bed until it was out. By the time I was done, the only lights left came from the Christmas tree, and I remembered that my favorite thing to do was lie on the floor under the tree and look up into the branches this way.

I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I loved this time of year, but this was the first time I was going to be alone. It's quite a different feeling.

Before going to bed, I made sure everything was off, and put my nightgown on, then nestled myself under the thick downy comforter, drifting off to sugarplums dancing in my head. My dreams were of white winters and families gathering around the tree to sing carols and drink eggnog. The crackling of the fire sounded so real. Real? Oh my god, was the fireplace still hot?

My eyes fluttered open and I inhaled deeply. The scent of burning wood filled my nose and I jumped up, rushing out into the living room to make sure the house wasn't on fire or something. I stopped short and almost screamed as a large figure stood with his hand resting on the mantle, gazing downward into the flames.

The tree lights were the only other illumination in the room, and the combination of the lights and the fire bathed the figure in an almost angelic glow. I took about two or three steps toward him, and his voice halted my approach.

"I never had much use for human traditions, especially around the holidays." There was something sad in his voice, which I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

He turned swiftly and closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around me. His deep blue eyes sparkled as if there were lights dancing in them. "Where else would I be tonight, lover?"

The scent of him floated around me, giving me a heady feeling. It was the scent of earth and woods and something uniquely him. I wasn't going to just give into him though.

"Well, I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks, and since the bar is open tonight, I figured you would be enthralling the masses." I tried backing up, but he was an immovable object, and I was caught in his snare.

"Pam is very capable of running the bar tonight. It is more important that I be here with you." He felt my struggle and dropped his arms.

Moving to the couch, I sat down and pulled the blanket resting on the back, over my legs. "Why? If you never cared for 'human traditions', that doesn't explain why you are here." I used air quotes to emphasize the words he used.

Sitting next to me, he picked up my hand. "Because it is something that is important to you. I have been absent for reasons I do not care to go into this evening. Suffice it to say that it was not by choice. However, I am here now."

_I am here now_. What the heck was I supposed to do with that? Over the past several months, it had become his signature line. I wanted him to be here always, not just now. Why did he pick tonight of all nights to show up?

Sensing my inner struggle, he lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look into his eyes. "I know you want more, and I am prepared to give that to you. Tell me what you want."

What do I want? I want to wake up in the morning next to someone who loves me. I want to have breakfast on the porch and take walks in the sun. I want to play in the ocean and then make love on the beach. There was so much I'd dreamed of having, and with Eric I knew I'd never get it. The real question was, were those things that I wanted now? My life had changed so much. So many of the things I'd wanted as a child were not the things I wanted now.

Instead of answering him, I stood, letting the blanket pool to the floor, and walked over to the Christmas tree. I knelt down in front of it and lay down on my back, staring up into the middle of it. Eric wasted no time in following me, and lay down next to me. He reached over and wove his fingers with mine, not saying a word.

For the longest time, neither of us said a word, until I opened my mouth and started rambling.

"Jason and I used to do this when we were little. We would come down when everyone else was asleep in bed and lay under the tree, looking up at the twinkling lights. He would tell me fantastic stories, and I swear I could see them playing out in the reflections on the bulbs."

I paused and he squeezed my hand for reassurance. I don't know why I was telling him all this, but I wanted him to know. "We would end up falling asleep under the tree, yet always woke up tucked in our beds. I was convinced that Santa had come down the chimney and carried us back to bed so there would be room for the presents. After my parents died, the lights didn't really twinkle the same way for me. Jason stopped believing in Santa, and then finally I did. I haven't been back under the tree… until now."

Somehow, Eric seemed to understand my need to tell him these things, and I closed my eyes as he drew me to his side. Curled against him, I listened to him talk about what it was like to celebrate during this time of year, as a Viking. Although the concept of Christmas came about at the end of the Viking era, there was such a long and rich history of traditions, some of which were still carried out today all around the world.

I stayed curled up next to him, with my eyes closed, listening to the sound of his voice. As he spoke, I could hear the intonation, and knew when he was talking in generaland when he was talking about himself. Whether he realized it or not, his demeanor took on a melancholic look when he spoke about his past. I noticed that the first time he told me about his Maker.

We shared stories with each other until the wee hours of the morning, and I ended up drifting off to sleep with my head resting against his chest. When the sunlight spilled through the curtains, my eyes fluttered open, and my head was lying on a pillow from the couch. There was a blanket over me, and once again, I was painfully aware that I was alone on Christmas Day.

Eric never opened up like that before, and I had to wonder the heck changed. I rolled over and looked up into the lifeless tree one last time before rising to my feet. The lights had been turned off, and the fireplace was cold and lifeless. It wasn't until I turned away to head back to my room that I saw the package.

How could I have missed that? It was almost as tall as me and a few inches deep. It was wrapped in shimmering red and gold foil. A smaller box was perched on top of the large one, wrapped in green and silver foil. An envelope was stuck to the side of the box, and I pulled it off, sitting down to read it.

_My dearest Sookie,_

_Last night you gave me a gift I will treasure for the rest of my undying life – the gift of your memories. I do not know what came over me, but I had an overwhelming desire to open up to you and share that part of my past that had long been suppressed. I must find shelter for the day before returning home this evening._

_I will be back on the eve of the 31__st__. Please accept these gifts as a token of my affection for you. I am already anticipating our time together._

_E._

I wasn't sure which one to open first, or even if I should open any of them. However, since it was Christmas day, and the first part of that word was Christ, I set aside any doubts and confusion about last night, and decided to open the small one first.

Carefully peeling back the layers of paper, a small black velvet box slipped out and landed on my lap. I studied the box carefully, internally breathing a sigh of relief that it was too wide and flat to be a ring. Not that I would object to such a gift from Eric, but it wouldn't have been like him to just leave a ring and go away.

The lid to the box creaked upon opening, and I was graced with the most beautiful necklace and matching earrings I'd ever seen. _Diamonds! He bought me diamonds!_ I sunk back into the couch, feeling a little guilty about not getting him anything. I should have, but my stubbornness had gotten the better of me. Being absent didn't make my heart grow any fonder, it just made me irritable.

I grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and dabbed my eyes before the waterworks gushed down my cheeks. Setting the jewelry down, I took a deep breath and walked over to the large one. Again, I peeled back the layers of foil and revealed a cardboard box. I laid it flat on the ground so it wouldn't tip over, and carefully opened it. I pulled out a white garment bag and draped it over the back of the nearest chair. Did I really want to see what was in there? Of course I did. My curiosity was getting the better of me, and I slowly unzipped it.

Stunning didn't even begin to describe the dress that I was staring at. It was satiny white with a long a-line skirt, and a wine sash around the waist. I was afraid to even touch the fabric until I washed my hands. That pushed me over the edge and I sat there blubbering like a baby. It wasn't so much what he bought me as it was the thought behind it. Oh, I'm sure Pam had a hand in picking these out, but the fact Eric wanted to do this for me spoke volumes.

I dried my eyes and hung the dress in my bedroom closet. When I placed the jewelry box under the tree, I paused for a moment to reach to the very back, behind Jason's and Sam's gifts.

The medium-sized wrapped box rested in my hands and a modicum of guilt set in, as I had not given this to Eric when he was here. In fact, I hadn't planned on getting him anything, but walking through the antique shop a couple of weeks ago, I saw it and it called to me.

Underneath the pretty wrapping and bow, nestled between sheets of tissue paper, sat a large gold belt buckle depicting Thor with his hammer in battle. It had been forged in the early eighteenth century and the dealer said he got it from a relative who lived in Sweden at the time. There wasn't much call for items with Viking scenes on them, so it must have been my lucky day when I saw it.

A smile crept along my lips and determination rose within me. One way or another, Eric would have this present today. I put it back under the tree and went about my morning, feeling better about the day. After a hot breakfast, followed by a hot shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a red sweater just in time to hear a knock at the door.

Sam stood there with his hands full, and I stepped aside to let him enter. He knew I was going to be alone and instead of being with his new girlfriend and her family, he decided to come and spend it with me.

I helped him carry a couple loads of food into the kitchen, and then he went back out to his truck for a sack of presents. There was enough food to feed an army, and at first I didn't know why he'd gone to so much trouble to make all this food.

It wasn't until there was another knock at the door that I got my answer. Tara entered, looking beautiful and very pregnant, with JB shuffling behind. The next visitors to come were the biggest surprise; Catfish and his family, along with Jason. They had returned early this morning so they could spend the day with me.

It's too bad I wasn't given enough notice, because I really wanted to usher them out on the porch while I cleaned, but I let it go for now. Suddenly, I went from being all alone to having a house full of adults and kids. It was more than I could have hoped for, and I didn't have to lift a finger.

This past year had been hard enough on me, and they all wanted to make this holiday easy and memorable. It was certainly turning out that way. Over the next few hours, we talked and laughed, and opened presents. We watched the kids play with their gifts, and everything felt so right about today.

The afternoon dinner we had was so delicious. Everyone brought something to share, so no one person ended up cooking it all. No wonder there was enough food to feed an army, because that's exactly what we had here – an army.

As the day went on, some of the kids were getting restless, and Catfish ended up leaving. Tara and JB were next to go, followed by Jason, who was happy to take leftovers. The last to leave was Sam, helping me to clean up. I was so happy that I didn't think anything could bring my mood down.

Once Sam left, I shuffled some of the opened gifts under the tree and saw the wrapped one still sitting there. That reminded me of the task I resolved to perform today. I grabbed my coat and purse, and the gift and set out on my journey.

*****

Sitting in my car in the back of Fangtasia, I knew it was too early for the place to be open. However, I also knew that Eric always had a few human employees come in before time to get things ready. Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, Sara sped up in her little green car. I approached her before she went in and asked her to give the gift to Eric when he came in.

She thought I should stay and give it to him myself, but I wanted to get back home before it got any darker. Also, the temperature was supposed to drop even further this evening and I could imagine how the roads were going to be.

Luckily, I had just pulled into my driveway when it began to rain, well sleet would have been more accurate. I quickly started a fire once inside the house, and made myself a plate of leftovers for dinner. The rest of the evening I spent watching a couple of movies and going to bed. I was working the next day, so I didn't want to stay up too late.

Over the next week, I worked and cleaned and busied myself; anything to take my mind off of New Year's Eve. Apparently, Eric wasn't through surprising me though. When he had called to thank me for the gift, a certificate arrived for me the next day to a salon over in Monroe. He had also sent instructions that I was to be ready by eight o'clock.

I ended up eating a light lunch and taking a shower before heading over to Monroe. Trina was the owner of an upscale salon in Monroe called LA Looks. I was told to be given the works, which included a pedicure, manicure, facial and massage, ending with my hair being styled.

Every so often I did like pampering myself, but this was over the top. I was surprised Eric didn't order more services for me, and I wondered what else he had in store for me this evening.

Thoroughly primped, I arrived back home with little time to spare in getting ready. I had already showered, so the only thing left was to slip into that beautiful dress that waited in my bedroom. I felt like royalty in that dress and that if this were a ball, I would be queen.

Just as the clock chimed eight, I was startled by a knock on the door. Expecting it to be Eric, I flung open the door and almost fell backwards when an older gentleman stood there in some kind of uniform. It took a few moments for me to realize he was a chauffeur, and that there was a limo sitting in my driveway. I pulled my best coat out of the closet and he stood by the open car door, waiting for me to enter.

*****

My assumption had been that I was headed to Shreveport; however, the limo was driving in the opposite direction. I even asked the driver where we were going, but he wouldn't give it up. Staring out the window, all I could say was that it looked like we were heading into the middle of nowhere.

There were little towns here and there, but nothing of major importance. I sat back, gazing at the scenery of the woods as time flew by. Even though it was dark, I could still see the snowfall on the ground and covering some of the branches of the trees. It was all so Christmas card like.

Finally, after a little over an hour, we pulled off the main road, heading down a barely lit side road. When we rounded the last bend, a huge cabin, as big as my house, came into view. A large figure stood on the porch, watching as the driver circled around and stopped in front by the steps.

Eric opened my door and held out his hand for me. The first thing I noticed when I stood in front of him was his attire. He was dressed in a black suit with a handkerchief that matched the color of the bow on my dress. Around his waist he wore the belt buckle I gave him for Christmas.

We stood staring at each other until I shivered slightly from the chill in the air. He led me up the stairs and into the cabin, where I swear I had to pick my jaw up off the floor.

"Oh Eric, did you do all this for me?"

From the outside, it looked like an ordinary cabin, but inside, it was a Christmas paradise. The mantle was decorated with garland and what looked like colorful sugared fruits. The tree near the window was humongous and the star on top almost hit the high ceiling. He had bows and other decorations all over the place. It wasn't overly decorated, but it was definitely beautifully decorated. Surely, some professional came in to help him with all of it, but it was the thought that counted.

"I know how much this time of year means to you. I wanted to make it special, lover." He stood behind me and helped me out of my coat, hanging it on the coat rack behind him.

I watched as his eyes roamed up and down my frame, drinking in the sight of me and pulling me along with it. "I knew it would look beautiful on you. Such a magnificent sight, I could stare at you for an eternity."

My cheeks blushed from his compliments. He always thought I was pretty, but tonight it felt extra special when he said it, and I became a little flushed at his words. He handed me a glass of red wine, and filled another for him with what I assumed was blood.

"This is a special blend," he said, noting my curiosity. "It contains a higher percentage of royal blood, but with subtle mixtures of others." My eyebrows hitched and he smiled as he took the hint to continue. "Others as in demon, witch…" he paused for a moment, "and fairy."

My mouth formed an 'oh', but no sound came out. "It is not enough to make me go insane with bloodlust, but rather the blend produces the same effects as drinking wine, sort of a nice heady effect after a glass or two."

"Well, we'll just make sure that you only have one then. I wouldn't want you getting too stimulated by drinking."

I laughed at the thought of a vampire getting drunk on blood. I doubt it had ever happened before, but considering the high percentages in this blend, it could be possible.

"I won't need more than one glass." He closed the distance between us and leaned down, pressing his lips to my ear. "This is just the appetizer. I have other plans later for the main course and dessert."

His words sent shivers up my spine, and my body tingled with excitement. People who have never been bitten before might freak out by that declaration, but if you've ever had a vampire bite you during sex, it…well, the thought of the pleasures it evoked made me blush again. I needed to stay focused on other things.

"So what have you got planned for this evening? It is just the two of us?" I looked around, and although this place was cozy, it was also big enough to have a small party.

"Yes, you and I are the only ones here tonight. Well, except for Jeremy. He drove you here. Speaking of which, I thought we would take a ride out in the moonlight." He held out his hand for me to take.

Vampires were impervious to hot and cold, but I wasn't. "It's kind of nippy out tonight. What kind of a ride did you have in mind?"

He walked over to one of the closets and produced a thick wrap that matched my sash. "I think I'm going to need a little more than that, Eric. This dress, albeit gorgeous by the way, doesn't have any sleeves."

"Trust me." His arms came around me from behind and he nuzzled my neck as the wrap went around my shoulders.

Eric led me outside, and again, he surprised me. When he said 'drive', I thought he meant in his car or the limo. No, not Eric. Waiting out front for us was a small beautifully and obviously handcrafted sleigh, attached to a horse. Jeremy stood off to the side holding the reins, as Eric escorted me down the steps and over to my awaiting carriage.

My eyes grew watery as I sat down on the thickly padded bench. _Oh geez, the bench was heated. No wonder he wasn't too concerned about me being cold._ Eric took his place next to me, and from behind us produced a couple of wool blankets and a snow-white muff.

"I have a matching hat for you in the back, but I did not want to mess up your perfectly curled hair. If you feel chilled, though, let me know and I will get it for you. Ready?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to say, and stuck my hands inside the muff as he snapped the reins and the horse trotted off. I'd never even been horseback riding, let alone gone on a carriage ride in the winter. I did go on a hayride when I was little, but it was very different than this.

We had all night, and Eric seemed to take his time driving us through the woods, on an already carved out path. We didn't need to say much to each other, and it was wonderful just being with him in this setting. Thankfully, the full moon was in its waning stages, so we were safe from pack hunters, if they got out this far.

The ground and trees were covered with just enough snow that when the moon did shine through the branches, it created a wintery cavern just for the two of us. We hadn't been gone very long when we broke out of the woods and Eric stopped the horse. In front of was a landscape of snow and mountains.

A little shiver ran down my spine at the splendor that lay before us and Eric wrapped the end of the blanket around him, pulling me to his side. My head rested against his chest and at first we said nothing.

"If I forget to tell you later, thank you for everything, including the dress. I don't know when I've had a more incredible or romantic time than this."

He cupped my cheek, flushed by the cool night air, and lowered his face to within inches of mine. "Perhaps we can start to make our own traditions."

Our lips met in a tender and passionate kiss that heated me to my core. Say what you want about Eric, he could be a ruthless, manipulative bastard at times. However, when he yearned for something, or more specifically someone, he was equally as fierce in his loyalty and desire toward them. He was always aware of what I needed or wanted, and was not afraid to give it to me; even when I was stubborn about accepting his generosity. I appreciated anything he chose to give me.

We sat in the sleigh and kissed and talked for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about thirty minutes. When the pink on my cheeks grew too red for his liking, he flicked the reins and returned us to the cabin somewhat faster than our previous speed.

Once we were back on the porch, Jeremy appeared out of nowhere to take the horse back to wherever it came from. Stepping inside, Eric took my wrap and muff, and led me over to a roaring fire. On the table off to the side was a tray of snacks for me, in case I got hungry. I sat in front of the fire, wrapped in Eric's arms, as I sipped my wine. My brow furrowed at a fleeting thought, and I dismissed it as nonsense.

He swept a few tendrils off my neck and whispered to me. "There is something that is bothering you, lover. Tell me what it is."

Damn the bond. Sometimes it was a curse, knowing he could sense my emotions. A tiny pang of jealousy had sliced through me, wondering if he'd ever brought another woman here. In a hushed voice, I asked, "Has anyone else ever been here?"

His arms tightened around me and I felt his forehead resting against the back of my head. He knew exactly what I meant. "Pam knows about this place, but no. I have never brought anyone else here, female or otherwise. I used this place mainly as a retreat for when I needed solitude. I have an extra set of keys for you as well as directions. I want you to feel comfortable enough to use this place whenever you want. It is yours now."

My back stiffened and I sat up, pulling away from his embrace. I turned to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean it's mine?"

"It is my special gift to you as my pledged. Consider it, in your terms, a belated engagement gift."

An engagement gift? Was he serious? I tried standing, but in the dress I ended up falling into his lap. After I straightened myself, I gave him an 'are you kidding' look.

"Eric, engagement presents are like jewelry, clothes, or even something to put in a new home. It's not the home itself."

"It is whatever I wish it to be. Do not fight with me about this. The paperwork has already been filed with Mr. Cataliades. You own this cabin now."

My stubbornness was threatening to rear its ugly head, and I opened my mouth to say what I thought, but I shut it directly. The expression on my face softened, and my arms went around his neck as I cocked my head to one side and kissed his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered between kisses and nibbles.

An epiphany struck me and I realized there was no point in arguing. Eric was pretty much Eric. This was who he was, and I needed to just close my mouth and accept it. However, at one point we were going to have to talk about acceptable gifts and such. This was obviously something he wanted to do for me, and instead of being grateful, I was about to throw it in his face.

He threaded his fingers into my curls and groaned when my teeth scraped a sensitive spot just below his ear. I reached up and pulled the couple of pins holding my hair in place and let it fall around my shoulders.

"Sookie…" Eric reached around with one hand and slowly unzipped my dress as his lips trailed hot kisses down my jaw and neck.

I stood up with his help and slid the straps of my gown down my shoulders. Our gazes never broke as I pushed down on the dress and the fabric pooled at my feet. Naked, or nearly, standing there in nothing but a white lace thong, thigh highs, and my heels, I stepped over the fabric and he removed it from my path.

Kneeling in front of me, his hands ran up and down over the smooth nylon covering my legs, as his tongue traced circles around my navel. I tilted my head back and let out a soft moan at the tickling sensation it created. My stomach tried to retract from his advances, but one hand reached around my hips and held me in place.

"Eric, please." I heard him chuckle as he continued to assault my abdomen.

His other hand reached up and cupped my breast, teasing the nipple into a hardened bud. I was complete putty under his ministrations. My breathing grew shallow and rapid as my orgasm started to rise deep within me, and he stopped before I could tumble over the edge.

Carefully stepping out of my heels, he rolled each stocking down my thigh and removed them, caressing each leg as he did. The last piece of clothing that stood in his way was ripped from my body when he hooked a finger into the thin waistband over my hips and pulled quickly.

Flames cast a fiery dance within his eyes, but it was more than just the embers. There was an underlying inferno coming from Eric – his bloodlust.

"You look like a golden goddess, lover, bathed in the beauty of the fire." I watched him slowly remove his top, button by button. He was painstakingly slow at ridding himself of those pesky pants, and stood to full height, letting them drop to the ground. I noticed he had gone commando, and the sight of his gracious plenty caused another groan to escape my lips.

Kicking them out of the way, he paused in front of me, both of us now completely naked. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Everything about him was equally as beautiful. The way the light heated his pale skin made me want to touch every inch of him.

I stepped closer to him and placed a gentle kiss square on his chest. Moving my tongue over, I licked and sucked on his nipple as he cupped the back of my head and held me there. Sounds of his pleasure filled the room and I moved to the other side, making sure to pay special attention to each one.

"Sookie, you have no idea what you do to me. No other being has had an effect on me like this before." His sapphire eyes gazed down at me, and I felt a wave of passion and lust washing over me.

What he was sending me through the bond needed no words. The sensations said everything. "Eric, I love you."

He scooped me up into his arms and laid me down just below the Christmas tree, on the soft fur-lined tree skirt. Oh god, we were going to make love under the tree.

After making sure I was comfortable, he crawled over to me and hovered above, keeping his weight on his arms. Our lips pressed together and mine parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss. I wound my hands around his shoulders and prayed that this kiss would never end.

Lips and tongue continued their journey down my neck, his fangs barely scraping my pulse, and I lost all track of time and space. In that moment, in that place it was just him and me, nothing else mattered. We had our own little world, and it was sublime.

"So good…so right." He whispered into the valley between my breasts and closed his lips around one of the hardened buds.

"I need you Eric. I want you so much right now, please." I barely got the words out, my head literally swimming from overload. I ran my hand down his smooth back, and tried to reach for the hardness pressing against my leg.

"Patience, lover. I want to savor every inch of you." He picked up my hand and placed it above my head.

"I don't know how…much more I can take." My breath hitched as he moved to my other nipple and began sucking and licking that one.

After he felt they were properly adored, he worked his way down lower, and past my abdomen. A finger began to gently rub my slit, and my labia began to swell. Eric pushed between them and was met with the wetness that had pooled there.

He added another finger, and rubbed up and down, stroking over my clit. As he passed over my center, my lips bucked up, wanting him to enter me, but he wasn't having any of it. With his free hand, he held my hips down on the floor.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and watched as he withdrew his fingers, inhaling my scent and sucking his reward off of each finger. The way his tongue stroked his fingers, my lips parted and I silently wished his tongue was doing the same thing between my legs. He must have understood as he looked up into my eyes, and his head fell downward.

Fingers parted my swollen lips and the moment his tongue touched my clit, I was gone. My body tensed, and he sucked hard on my clit as his eyes met mine, and I tumbled over the edge, crying out his name. I waited for him to stop and let me recover, but Eric was no longer listening to my pleas.

He lapped at my inner walls, plunging his tongue as deep as he could go, and I writhed and moaned under him. A hand lifted my ass in the air and another finger found my back entrance. Before I could protest, he slid his wet finger inside me. I winced from the momentary sharp pain, but with his tongue inside me, I was even more lost in the pleasure. At first the invasion of his fingers carried a weird sensation, but the more he continued, the more I realized how good it felt.

When he added another finger, I felt his tongue and fingers rubbing against each other. As my hips thrust up, I could feel his tongue licking me, when my hips thrust down, I felt his fingers thrusting in and out. It was the most sinful, erotic sensation, and my body was only craving more.

"Too much…" I panted, and quickly tumbled back over that edge again.

This time I really did need to rest a minute and come back to my senses. He lay his head down on my abdomen, and rested as well. "Are you okay, lover?"

I smiled down at him, and found my breath again. "Yes. I never thought…I mean it was so…" I could not formulate the words to tell him what the experience was like, but he smiled as if he already knew.

"Sookie, you do know that what you feel, I also feel. I felt your apprehension, but once you relaxed and let the sensations take over, all your emotions came through the bond."

I coaxed him up toward me so I could kiss him again. "I love you, Eric. I know it's not something easy for you to say, and I don't know if you feel the same way, but I wanted you to know."

"Dear one, if caring for you and protecting you from harm, if providing for you and making sure you want for nothing, if wanting you to be beside me for eternity is love, then I love you as well. You are mine, and no one will ever take you away from me."

I wrapped my legs around his waist, comfortable just to remain like that and rest, but Eric still had other ideas. His obvious hardness was pressed against my thigh, and when I moved my legs, he positioned himself at my entrance. In one swift move, he was seated fully inside and I groaned.

Between his groans and my mewling, it was a symphony of love making, and as we reached the pinnacle of the opus, we both tumbled over the edge of sanity with the deluge of ecstasy and happiness flowing through the bond.

As our concerto came to an end, lights from the tree sparkled in my eyes, and I reveled in the notion that Eric wanted us to start our own traditions, whatever they may be. The quiet chiming of a clock from the other room struck its twelfth note, and he kissed me once. Then looking down into my eyes, he smiled and whispered, "Happy New Year, älskare."

* * *

**Deadline for the Naughty or Nice Contest has been extended to January 17th. People were so busy during the holiday, and we know some were rushing to try and finish. We don't want anyone to have to rush to get something to us and end up hating it, so we're giving you more time. :-)**

**If you were thinking of entering, but felt that the deadline was too close, please don't hesitate! We know you can do it! Just go here for the rules**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~naughtyornicelist**


End file.
